


Firm Grip

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, X-Men: First Class, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_fistkink on Livejournal.  Prompt was Erik going down on girl Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firm Grip

She gripped the headboard so tightly her fingers had gone white. Her knees dug into the mattress on either side of Erik’s head, his hands hold her steady over his face.

It’d started out so slowly with Erik taking his time to explore her with gentle flicks of his tongue. Now, Charlotte panted as he alternated his rhythm, plunging his tongue inside her one moment then fastening his mouth over her clit and sucking hard. Charlotte couldn’t remember ever being eaten out so throughly or with such enthusiasm as Erik was doing. She wanted to move, to grind down on him but his fingers were like steel on her hips, moving her at his own will.

Charlotte would complain if she had breath for it. She was completely at Erik’s mercy, only able to take the pleasure he kept pulling out of her. She chose the only option left to her, reaching out with her mind, the one thing Erik didn’t control. Brushing against his mind, Charlotte found him welcoming her in.

The pleasure only doubled at that intimate contact. Her’s at the way Erik feasted on her, and Erik’s enjoyment at being surrounded by the taste and smell of her. Erik sent back his thoughts of how good she smelled, and how his face was wet with her juices. He reveled in the sharp tang of her on his tongue as he thrust inside her deeply. Charlotte keened, barely recognizing the sounds she was making as she lost herself in them losing track of her and him until it was only _them_ and the spiraling tension growing tighter in her belly.

 _Come for me, Charlotte._ Erik mentally sent. His hands pulled her down harder on his face, the pressure easing enough for her to rock against him. _I want to feel you come all over my face._

That was enough to send her over. She cried out, hips jerking as she came. Erik’s touch gentled, hands drifting over her skin as he caught her when she collapsed against him. He tucked her in beside him, pressing light kisses over her skin and face as she shivered and slowly came down from that wonderful high.

When she opened her eyes, Erik was watching her, a wicked grin on his face. Charlotte kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. She reached down to find the hard curve of Erik’s erection and then it was Erik’s turn to groan and tremble against her.


End file.
